Twilight's Kingdom Alternate Ending (Godzilla vs Tirek)
by Writer of the Storm
Summary: This short one shot is basically a retelling of the end of the Season 4 finale with Godzilla added in. Sort of a semi-sequel to "Our Friend, Godzilla".


It seemed absolutely hopeless, like all faith was lost in the land of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle, the violet furred alicorn princess had just handed over all her alicorn magic, plus the rest of the alicorn magic in the land. It had all been entrusted to her by the other three princesses of the land, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to avoid the magic falling into the grasp of an evil being. Unfortunately, Twilight had just handed it all to that very same being, a bull-like centaur named Tirek in order to secure the release of her closest friends. It was more than a shame that after all that trust and having just fought an astounding duel with Tirek that it all came down to that moment.

What was even worse was that there was an added effect to Tirek receiving all the alicorn magic in addition to the magic he had stolen from everypony else in Equestria. Tirek, the almighty villain had grown to the size of a Manehattan skyscraper, one other way to show how powerful he had become. The sky had also turned red, which probably could've been a residual effect of how powerful the mighty monster had become. It was a definite thing that Tirek was intent on using this new found power to take over and rule Equestria. And because he had taken all the magic from every single pony in the country, it seemed there was no one left to stand in the way of him doing it.

Seeing Tirek gain all this power she had turned over to him and knowing it's implications for the world made Twilight Sparkle deeply regret her decision in some regards. The princesses had entrusted her with all the magic that was left in Equestria not already taken by Tirek. Now she had allowed the tyrant to take it from her and was more powerful than ever as a result. Twilight Sparkle felt like she had let everypony down from the princesses, to her family, and even the friends she had given her magic to save in the first place. Whether she could've eventually beaten Tirek in the duel they had before she didn't know for sure, nor did she think it mattered anymore.

All Twilight Sparkle could focus on in that moment was how big of a mistake she had just made. That was when her friends had all gathered to her side, the very same ones she had given her power to save. There was Applejack, an orange Earth pony, Rarity a white unicorn, Fluttershy a yellow pegasus, Pinkie Pie a pink Earth pony, and Rainbow Dash a light blue pegasus. Also there was Spike, the purple baby dragon who lived with and assisted Twilight, plus Discord, a draconequus who was the lord of chaos. Twilight demanding he be released by Tirek was the most surprising of all, even to Discord himself since he had betrayed Equestria to the fiend.

That was before the former master of chaos had been betrayed by the centaur himself and had his magic taken from him. Discord felt like the fool of fools because of this. He finally realized, all too late it appeared, that he never should've trusted Tirek. It didn't matter now since the evil being had all this phenomenal power he was ready to turn on the once peaceful land of Equestria.

While Twilight Sparkle felt just as much guilt as Discord, in that moment being surrounded by her friends, she knew somehow that she had made the right choice. It appeared as though not all her friends felt that way, for some were rather vocal about it.

"Twilight, what were you thinking?" Spike asked as he came to the front of the group around the princess.

"Tirek tricked me into believing he could offer me something more valuable than friendship," Discord interjected as he walked up to the group. Everypony could tell by the incredibly somber look on his face how deeply and truly sorry the draconequus was. "But there is nothing worth more. I see that now." The saddened being born of chaos reached for the item displayed on a necklace around his neck and held it up for all to see.

"He lied when he said this medallion was was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty." Discord of course was referring to when Tirek put the golden medallion around his neck. "But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship..." Discord removed the medallion and placed it around Twilight's neck as he finished with. "-I am telling the truth."

All of a sudden, a rainbow-like light swept across the medallion, not unlike the one that had flashed in Twilight's eyes before she agreed to give into Tirek's demands. It even seemed to restore a natural light in the purple and pink maned alicorn's eyes that had been lost when Tirek took her magic. Very similar things had happened to all her friends over the past several weeks when they had been put to the test in representing the Element of Harmony they had once wieled. That was before they had been forced to give up the Elements to save the magic tree which had spawned them.

Almost as a sign of gratitude it seemed, the Tree of Harmony had produced a small chest that had come with six locks that all required a key. However, the chest had not come with any keys, which left the Mane Six, as they were called, to find them on their own. In that time, it had seemed like any hope of finding the keys was impossible since, despite all their searching, the Mane Six seemed unable to locate them. They had only discovered recently that they had been finding them all along, just not in the way they expected. They had only found five of the six keys required to open the chest, but it seemed as though that was no longer the case.

"You think that might be the last one we need?" Applejack asked, referring to the medallion.

Twilight Sparkle nodded to the blond maned southern pony. A serious expression crossed the alicorn mare's face as she said, "We have to get to the chest."

Twilight led the charge as she and her friends began to make a run for the Everfree Forest where the chest and the Tree of Harmony were located. Unfortunately the group didn't get very far before a shadow fell upon them and the sounds of the Earth rumbling and Tirek's growling reached their ears. Everyone looked back behind them to see the giant tyrant standing before them.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Tirek screamed out. "The fun's just beginning and I want you to be among the first recipients of my new power. Sure I could just let you run off since you are no longer a threat to me, but where's the fun in that?"

At that moment, everypony felt their fear running through them like a bad adrenaline rush, except that they were unable to run.

"Tell me, princess, how does it feel knowing you were able to fight me to a standstill only to end up having to give up all your power to me in the end?! And for what?! For this bunch?! They're of no more help to you now then they would've been otherwise."

"It was never about whether they could help me or not, Tirek," Twilight Sparkle spat back defiantly. "It was about getting my friends back! They mean more to me than all the magic in Equestria."

"Aww, how sweet," Tirek said mockingly. "Well, my now powerless princess, I _do_ have all the magic in Equestria. Now I'm gonna turn it on you and your precious _friends_! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! You fools have absolutely _nothing_ left to fight me with!"

All of a sudden, an unexpected and loud call rang throughout the air, which caught everyone off guard, even Tirek. The Mane Six, Spike, and Discord's surprised expression instantly lit up into joyful smiles, for they recognized the roar right away.

"Is that who I think it is?" Applejack asked.

"Could it be?" Rarity wondered.

A second roar rung out over the area, this one sounding even closer. Tirek, the Mane Six, Spike, and Discord all looked off to the west and that's when they saw him. A friend from the past, the Mane Six had faced many great, demanding challenges alongside this creature, but they always pulled through with his help. Despite his outer appearance, he was actually a pure hearted being who always fought on the side of good. He was a giant animal, one of many grouped into a group of super fauna known as kaiju.

He had an outer appearance of a vertical standing theropod dinosaur. But for as many similarities there were, there were also several differences. He stood at an amazing height of three hundred and thirty five feet tall and his scaly skin was a dark emerald green color. He had several large maple leaf shaped spines that got bigger as they went down his back before becoming smaller as they moved onto his incredibly long tail. He was very bulky looking in appearance, a combination of muscle and body fat and he had four clawed hands at the end of only slightly stubby arms.

This mighty beast approaching the area where everyone else was located was none other than the undisputed King of the Monsters, Godzilla! The impressive specimen of animal biology was stomping his way over at a slow, deliberate pace as his yellow eyes glared over at Tirek. The centaur gazed upon this newcomer both in disbelief and even some fear, for even in Tartarus, he had never seen anything like this great beast before in his life. It even put the abominations from his own land to shame. Seeing how happy everyone else was to see him, Tirek knew this beast was associated with his intended victims, which made him all the more nervous.

Tirek gazed at Godzilla, who was approaching from his right, before fully turning to face him when he was only a few meters away. Tirek put on his normal menacing glare to try and keep up appearances, while also hoping he would intimidate the newly arrived monster. If Godzilla was scared at all, it wasn't the least bit visible in his expression or his body movement or anything else at all. Taking Tirek's horns out of the equation, Godzilla was actually the littlest bit taller than Tirek.

"What... form of beast... is this?!" Tirek said while trying and failing to keep his voice from shaking.

"Tirek, meet the King of Monsters and one of our dearest friends," Twilight Sparkle said with a confident voice that matched her smile.

"GODZILLA!" the Mane Six, Spike, and Discord all said together.

The apex kaiju looked to see that most of his closest friends were nearby, something he didn't notice before. From what his eyes told him, they were in trouble and the giant centaur in front of him was the reason why. This angered the mighty kaiju so much it almost made his blood boil. Godzilla lifted his head to the sky as he let out a deep, low growling roar that echoed on far and wide. His glare aimed at Tirek grew even more hateful, which actually made the tyrant step back a little.

When Godzilla stomped a foot forward, Tirek forced himself to stand tall and look imposing like what he did before this new beast had shown up. It still didn't scare Godzilla in the slightest, though.

"Ah, yes, Godzilla," Tirek growled. "I recall hearing about how you were running across Equestria fighting off several other... Oh, what do you call them?... Oh yes, kaiju. Eleven other giants of great power and you vanquished them all. Heh, most impressive.

"However, I feel I must let you know that I have something none of those brainless beasts had. For you see, I wield all the magic that once belonged to every living pony in Equestria! It is all mine to do with as I wish. So, I say to you now, Godzilla, don't make me use it to destroy you."

"Ha! As if you could!" Rainbow Dash mocked.

"What?!" Tirek growled out as he scowled down at everypony.

"You see, Tirek, the average kaiju is more powerful than all of Equestria's ponies combined," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Godzilla ain't your average kaiju either," Applejack elaborated further.

"He's the top of the food chain, bro!" Rainbow Dash said.

"More than enough to deal with you!" said Spike.

"You don't stand a chance!" said Fluttershy.

"Oh, is that so?" Tirek asked mockingly as he looked back to Godzilla. Though he feared just the sight of the monster and that everything the Mane Six and Spike told him was true, he refused to back down. "Well then, let's see if you can live up to all this bravado you put out and the boasting your friends give you."

"I wouldn't, Tirek," Discord warned. "If I were you, I'd give up right now."

"Well, you're not me," Tirek spat back. "That's why you lost everything you had to my will, you fool!"

"Eh, you try to warn some creatures," Discord said as he shrugged.

"While Godzilla's fighting Tirek, we should probably get to the chest," Fluttershy whispered.

"Good idea, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle whispered back in reply.

"Let's see what you got, tough guy," Tirek growled out as he took a battle stance.

Godzilla let out a roar as he took his own battle stance.

"Now!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

With that order given, everypony turned away and ran for the Everfree Forest where the Tree of Harmony was located under the former castle of the royal sisters. Tirek growled out as he began stomping up to the great kaiju. Godzilla wasted no time in pulling out the big guns when his back spines began glowing. He fired a blast of his very powerful atomic breath, though it was intentionally only at low power, barely a third of its true capabilities. The blast hit Tirek in the chest before moving up to his face, causing a fiery explosion everywhere it touched.

Tirek screamed out as Godzilla aimed his beam all across his face, chest, shoulders, and arms. This was the most pain Tirek had ever felt in his entire life; the tortures of Tartarus didn't even come close to what this was like. After Godzilla ceased fire of his atomic blast, he struck a quick battle pose before stomping up to Tirek as fast as his legs would carry him. Once he was up close and personal with Tirek, Godzilla swung his claws across the giant centaur's face, causing him to cry out in agony.

Tirek growled in frustration before screaming out, "Why you no good lizard!"

Tirek tried swinging his fists at Godzilla, but he ducked both punches before standing up and scratching his claws across Tirek's face yet again. Tirek screamed as he tried swinging at Godzilla again, who once more ducked down to avoid the punches. Then he, again, scratched his claws across Tirek's face. After all that, Godzilla changed tactics as he began slamming his fists into Tirek's ribs, stomach, and kidney areas with mighty body shots. For each punch thrown, Tirek tried to scream, only to be silenced by the breath of the scream getting stuck in his chest by another of Godzilla's mighty punches.

After thirteen body shots, Godzilla pulled his right fist back and swung it across Tirek's face. The collision of giant knuckles meeting a giant face caused a loud boom to echo over the area as Tirek stumbled back. The side of his face was throbbing painfully from the mighty blow he had taken from an even mightier monster. As Tirek rubbed his face, he was slowly starting to suspect that even his power, as great as it was, wouldn't be enough to stop Godzilla. Despite sensing this, Tirek quickly put it out of his mind and reassured himself that he was truly the most powerful creature in Equestria.

"Impressive, lizard, but that won't be nearly enough to save you!" Tirek screamed out.

He bent his head down and charged forth at Godzilla as fast as he could. It turned out to be nowhere near fast enough. Godzilla was easily able to catch Tirek by his horns before they could do anything to him.

"No!" Tirek screamed as Godzilla roared out.

The King of Monsters swung his right fist up into Tirek's face before pulling him up straight by one of his horns. Godzilla roared out as he began a continuous bombardment of right punches into Tirek's face. Each blow felt like it was even stronger than the last, for Godzilla kept swinging his fist faster each time. After eight punches, which nearly knocked Tirek out, Godzilla finished his assault with a final, delayed ninth punch directly into his foe's facial structure. As Tirek grabbed at his aching face and struggled to stay on his hooves, Godzilla threw his arms back as he roared directly into the centaur's face.

This made Tirek furious to the point where he wanted nothing more than to see Godzilla die. The magic stealing tyrant screamed out as he stood up on his back hooves and kicked his fore hooves into Godzilla's chest. This sudden attack caught Godzilla off guard and even made him stumble a little bit. Though, he was able to recover from the surprise attack, it wasn't fast enough for Godzilla to avoid Tirek's next assault. The tyrant swung his fists repeatedly across Godzilla's face as hard as he could and as fast as he could.

Tirek put his all into every punch swung across his reptilian foe's face, letting out a labored scream each time he threw a punch. After eight or so right and left haymakers, Tirek ended his assault with four uppercuts in the same right, left combo. This didn't end up slowing Godzilla down like Tirek had been hoping. Instead, the Atomic Saurian roared out as he charged forth shoulder first into Tirek's chest, knocking him back a little. The magic thief gasped, wheezed, and struggled for breath as he grasped at his chest.

Just when it felt like he was about to be able to breathe right again, Tirek looked to see Godzilla coming right at him. The centaur with horns stood up straight as he ran at Godzilla. The both of them grabbed each other by the shoulders and began struggling with one another. They walked around for a little as they tugged, pulled, pushed, and shoved at each other in this no holds barred wrestling match. When they stopped walking around, they were still at each other struggling to get an advantage.

Godzilla ended the struggle when he released Tirek's shoulders then swung his hands up, knocking his foe's arms away. This was followed by Godzilla furiously swinging all sorts of punches across Tirek's face and body. He switched back and forth from punching high up in the fiend's facial structure and chest to punching him in the stomach and rib areas. The assault ended after seventeen punches and when it was over it looked again like Tirek might topple over.

Instead of that, Tirek managed to regain his footing and stay conscious. He looked to Godzilla and actually managed to smile.

"You are indeed a most impressive specimen, Godzilla," Tirek said. "It is a pity that two such powerful beings as ourselves waste our power fighting amongst each other. So why not change that? Instead of trying to stop me, why not join me instead? Why don't we join forces and take over this world together? We could be... We could be friends!.. We... We could be partners!"

Godzilla simply shook his head, a gesture that removed the smile from Tirek's face.

"Godzilla, think about this! You could have the world as your playground!"

Godzilla shook his head again as he roared defiantly at the master of evil. Tirek gritted his teeth as his body shook in anger.

"Fine! Be that way, you stubborn lizard! If you won't join me, then you can just die!"

Tirek lunged forth as he swung the back of his right elbow into the side of Godzilla's head. He quickly followed up by swinging his left elbow into the same side of Godzilla's head and then swung his right elbow into the other side. As Godzilla roared out in surprise and anger, Tirek kicked his left front hoof into Godzilla's right rib cage. Then he kicked his right front hoof into Godzilla's left kneecap followed by a left kick into the stomach. Tirek kicked his right front hoof into Godzilla's chest before rearing up on his hind legs and kicking into his foe's chest and face with both front hooves.

When the kicking was over, Tirek expected Godzilla to either be stumbling around or to just plain topple over. Instead, Godzilla charged forth and rammed his head into Tirek's chest, knocking him back a step or two. In furry, Tirek charged forth, his horns aimed right at Godzilla's chest. The King of Monsters was able to catch Tirek by the horns, however, and pulled him up into an upright position. Godzilla rammed his head into Tirek's before pushing him away.

Godzilla spun around and swung his tail across Tirek's face and upper body, sending him stumbling to the side. Godzilla swung his tail from the other direction getting pretty much the same results as before. Godzilla repeated this process of swinging his tail into Tirek two more times before turning to face him once more. He saw that, as had happened several times already, Tirek was struggling to stay on his hooves. The magic stealing tyrant had never once expected he would come up against such opposition, especially not with his new power.

Nevertheless, Tirek forced himself to keep going on in the fight as he lunged at Godzilla, screaming as he did so. Godzilla snorted in contempt before firing off a blast of his atomic breath into Tirek's face and chest. It set off an explosion that nearly engulfed Tirek's entire upper body. Tirek was screaming the entire time from the burning pain felt from the beam that plowed into his body with such force as to cause explosions that pained him even further. Godzilla ceased fire of his breath and roared mockingly at Tirek to let him know that the King of Monsters was in total control of the fight.

As Tirek dropped to a knee, no longer being able to fight the pain like he did before, he glared at Godzilla with pure hatred.

"Alright, lizard, you've shown your claws," Tirek said. "Now, I shall show mine. Take this, you brainless beast!"

An orange and yellow aura of energy formed in between Tirek's horn before turning into a huge beam that fired directly into Godzilla's chest. The King of Monsters was surprised by how powerful the beam actually ended up being. It was so powerful that it actually sent him stumbling back a little. It also set off several explosions across his upper body, as had happened to Tirek twice already. When it was over, Godzilla was still standing, but he was unprepared for when Tirek came charging up to him.

The ends of the centaur's horns actually pierced into Godzilla's chest, making him shriek out in surprise. Even more surprisingly Tirek's charge ended up having enough force to knock Godzilla over and down onto his back. The resourceful kaiju managed to roll backwards onto his belly and chest, however, and was already pushing himself back up. Tirek continued his assault by firing short bursts of attack magic and bolts of lightning from his horns, all aimed at Godzilla. Despite the explosive results of the energy projectiles hitting him, the King of Monsters managed to push himself back onto his feet.

Tirek saw this and growled in fury before running up to meet his opponent head on. The tyrannical centaur somehow managed to scoop up Godzilla's legs in his arms. Tirek lifted Godzilla into the air before spinning around and slamming him into the ground hard and fast. Tirek began swinging his fists across the face of the downed Godzilla, which lasted only four seconds before he changed tactics. The magic stealer stood up on his hind legs and began stomping his front hooves own on Godzilla, occasionally kicking them into his sides.

Tirek stomped and kicked into Godzilla's neck, head, chest, shoulder, rib cage, thigh, and so on for many moments, though it seemed like he would never stop. He was forced to stop, however, when Godzilla reached out his hands and managed to wrap his arms around Tirek's front legs. The tyrant's eyes widened in horror when he saw this and even more when Godzilla started to rise.

"No!" Tirek protested. "No! No! No! No! Oh, no!"

His pleas went unanswered as Godzilla got back on his feet and began pushing Tirek back by his front legs. This eventually culminated in Tirek falling backwards into the ground, shaking the Earth around him in the process. Godzilla roared out before charging forth to assault Tirek further. Godzilla saw the terror on his foe's face only for a moment before it, along with the rest of Tirek, disappeared. The kaiju stood there for a moment in confusion before Tirek reappeared farther away, standing tall, and grinning wickedly as he chuckled.

Godzilla tilted his head to the side in confusion before remembering that as a magic wielder, Tirek could do things he's not used to seeing. Speaking of which, the centaur used his magic to shoot another powerful beam from his horns. After it exploded into Godzilla's chest, the Kaiju King fired back with a blast of his atomic breath. Tirek reacted quickly and used his magic to put a shield around himself. As soon as the beam hit the magic barrier, however, it immediately began cracking apart.

Tirek reacted quickly and teleported himself again, much to Godzilla's irritation. Godzilla looked around for his adversary hoping to spot him as soon as he appeared, wherever that may be. It ended up being far off to Godzilla's left where Tirek appeared and shot his beam at Godzilla again. After the beam exploded into his side, the King of Monsters turned and launched his atomic breath at Tirek. He already had his shield up and just like before it began cracking when Godzilla's beam hit it, forcing Tirek to teleport again.

The tyrannical centaur appeared on Godzilla's right and shot his beam into the reptilian kaiju once more. Godzilla turned and shot his atomic breath, which was met by Tirek's shield. For a third time in a row the shield began breaking under the pressure of Godzilla's beam and for a fourth time Tirek teleported out of harm's way. Godzilla stomped his foot and slammed his tail into the ground as he shook his head and roared in frustration. Tirek appeared behind the enraged monster and fired his most powerful beam yet into his back.

Godzilla stumbled forward when the beam hit his spike covered back and ignited several flame filled explosions across it. Tirek took the opportunity to stomp forward and grab Godzilla by his tail.

"Tag, you're it!" Tirek shouted mockingly.

Godzilla turned to see the grinning centaur had grabbed the end of his tail, which infuriated the kaiju even more. With a snort of contempt Godzilla spun around and pulled his tail back, taking Tirek with it. The four legged beast screamed out as he tumbled to and rolled across the ground. He was not expecting that to be the outcome of his grabbing Godzilla's tail at all. It wasn't made any better for Tirek when Godzilla stomped up to him, spun around, and slammed his tail down on him.

Tirek screamed as loud as he could, though he still tried to push himself back onto his feet. Godzilla turned and kicked his left foot into Tirek's chest, sending him rolling back several feet. In a burst of desperation, Tirek rushed back up onto his hooves, though grasping at his chest the entire time. Tirek gasped for breath as he walked around in a circle while still grasping at his aching chest. Even when he could breathe again, there was no rest in sight for Tirek, because the moment he turned, he saw Godzilla rushing at him.

Tirek had no time to prepare for when Godzilla's shoulder slammed right into his abdomen and even less for what came next. Godzilla stood up straight, sending Tirek flying up before rolling down the kiaju's spike covered his back and crashing into the ground, screaming all the while. Godzilla turned and held up his hands in a fighting stance as he roared out a demand for Tirek to get back up. All the time Godzilla waited, Tirek first rolled around as he groaned in agony then laid still for a bit before turning onto his front. While heaving out loud, heavy breaths, Tirek actually managed to push himself all the way back up to his hooves.

Tirek held his hands just above his front knees as he head hung low and he tried to catch his breath. No such break came to him, for he heard the roars of Godzilla coming closer to him. Tirek looked to see the King of Monsters stomping at him as fast as he possibly could.

"Oh, no," Tirek moaned.

Despite not wanting to fight any further, Tirek stood up straight and ran up to Godzilla. Surprisingly, Tirek got in the next round of attacks, which ended up being eight haymakers to Godzilla's face in a right-left combo. Though his arms were longer and seemed more muscular and his fists were bigger, Tirek's punches didn't seem as effective as they probably should've been. They didn't seem to be hurting Godzilla like one would think they would. Tirek threw a right punch directly to Godzilla's stomach before swinging a right uppercut into his jaw.

After that Tirek reared up on his hind legs before kicking both of his front hooves into Godzilla's face. When Tirek came back down on all fours, the smile on his face instantly disappeared, replaced with horror. Godzilla's eyes stared in a glare while his mouth shaped into an almost wicked grin, all aimed at Tirek. Before the centaur could do anything, Godzilla shot his atomic breath into Tirek's face before aiming it up and down his body. Tirek was forced back by the power of the blast plus the explosions it caused, leaving him open to another attack.

Godzilla rushed forward and grabbed a hold of Tirek's right arm, then swung the centaur high into the air. Tirek screams echoed across the way as he sailed farther and farther away. He must've gone several hundred meters before finally crashing into the ground far away from where he had been thrown. The area around the crater made by the centaur's fallen form shook like the start of a five point one magnitude earthquake. When the rumbling had ended, Tirek was still laying in the crater, dirt and grass covering various parts of his body.

Tirek had fallen and, though he would never admit it, he thought about not getting back up. He had been putting his all into this unexpected fight he had been forced into with Godzilla. The entire time it seemed, to Tirek at least, like Godzilla was just barely breaking a sweat. Was he just fighting at only half strength or even less than half? If so, why didn't Godzilla just come at him with all he had?

Was Godzilla just messing with Tirek the entire time? All these questions and more ran through Tirek's mind as he gingerly began pushing himself up on his feet and out of the crater he made. Though he wanted to just throw in the towel, Tirek knew he couldn't. His rule of Equestria was at stake in this conflict, not to mention quite possibly his life. So, despite it all, Tirek forced himself up and tried desperately to think of a strategy that even had a chance of working against Godzilla.

He'd have to think a lot faster because as he was pushing himself up and trying his best not to fall back down, Tirek heard a now all too familiar roar. Tirek heard the footsteps of Godzilla's approach, which made him groan in grief. He knew eventually he'd have to face Godzilla again and continue the fight, but he didn't want it to be this soon. It wasn't long before Tirek actually saw Godzilla himself stomping up to him, looking as mighty as ever. It was in that moment of terror when Tirek finally figured out how he could turn the tide of the fight in his favor or at least he hoped it would.

Tirek concentrated all of his focus and all his magic into this next spell he was preparing to cast. As Tirek's horns began glowing, he stretched out his hands at the approaching Godzilla. Suddenly, as an orange glow surrounded Godzilla's body and the Atomic Saurian found that he was no longer able to move. Though the spell put a great strain on him, seeing that it was working gave Tirek a renewed will to keep going. Tirek screamed out loud as he swung his hands up into the air, Godzilla flying up in the path they trajected.

Tirek brought Godzilla down on his other side, causing a loud crash that shook the ground. Tirek's panting got even heavier after that impressive feat, but he knew it wasn't enough, so he forced himself to go on. Tirek used his levitation spell to pull Godzilla across the ground and then bring him up so the two were face to face. Tirek snarled at the dazed kaiju before spinning around in a full circle, taking Godzilla with him before launching him across the terrain. After Godzilla skidded to a stop, Tirek teleported himself so he was standing right behind the fallen kaiju.

"You will feel my wrath, lizard!" Tirek shouted in furious anger.

The tyrannical centaur bent down and grabbed the end of Godzilla's tail in both hands. Tirek let out one of his more intense screams as he used his great strength to lift Godzilla up into the air before slamming him back down on his other side. What started out as desperation was turning out to be Tirek's salvation, despite it taken a great deal out of him to perform these feats on a beast like Godzilla. Tirek knew he couldn't stop now when he was that much closer to beating the King of Monsters, so he used his levitation magic to lift Godzilla up off the ground.

Tirek wrapped his left hand around Godzilla's throat and used his other hand to grab the kaiju's stomach area. The centaur growled, grunted, and screamed as he wrenched Godzilla up high over his head in a military press. Tirek screamed even more when he tossed Godzilla through the air, sending him sailing far away. Godzilla loudly slammed into the ground and skidded for several more yards. A few seconds after he stopped, Godzilla began to lift his head off the ground only for it to drop back down a moment later.

Tirek stood in place for a moment as he heavily panted for breath. His heart was beating rapidly and he would ocassionally twitch. Doing all that he had done to Godzilla in those previous moments had taken a lot out of Tirek. He was exhausted to the point where he thought just making any sort of movement would make him collapse and pass out. He refused to let that happen, though, since he could see for the first time in this fight, he legitimately had Godzilla down. This was the closest he had come to being in control of the bitter struggle going on between him and the King of Monsters.

Bearing this in mind, Tirek forced himself to use his levitation magic to pull Godzilla up off the ground, despite the strain it put on him. As Tirek stretched out his hands and pulled them back, Godzilla followed this movement, moving closer and closer to the evil being. Godzilla's feet and tail slid across the ground until finally he was floating face to face with a wickedly grinning Tirek. Godzilla's eyes kept wavering open and shut, giving him very blurry vision.

Once his eyes finally settled and stopped fluttering, he saw the magic stealing centaur looking him in the face. Godzilla scowled angrily at Tirek, who grinned even wider despite the strain he was feeling trying to hold his foe with his magic. The light twitches of his body were a dead giveaway he was having trouble, but he still did his best to keep up appearances.

"And to think, it didn't have to end this way for you," Tirek said. "I offered you a chance to become a ruler at my side and you spat in my face. Now here you are as helpless as can be. Was it worth it trying to protect those worthless ponies you call friends?"

Godzilla let out several low growls as the spines on his back began glowing. Before he could fire, though, Tirek used his magic to shut Godzilla's mouth so he couldn't fire his atomic beam.

"Uh, uh, uh," Tirek said. "Let's keep that bad breath of yours to yourself, shall we?" Despite the fact that magically holding Godzilla's mouth shut put more strain on Tirek, he would not let anything wreck this moment for him. "Now, Godzilla, here's what will happen next. I will add your power to my own, making me all but invincible.

"Then the first thing I shall do with it is what I planned to do before you showed up. I will turn this power on your friends and destroy them! Wipe them out completely! I will do it in front of you just so you can hear their screams and see their terror as I do it. And finally... I will finish you off... nice and slow... and quite painfully for all you put me through. Kiss your power goodbye, lizard!"

As Tirek opened his mouth, a hissing sound could be heard, signaling the centaur's magic sucking spell. Godzilla's back spines, however, had still been glowing this entire time. He wasn't about to let all his built up energy go to waste and he already knew what to do with it. Godzilla lifted his head to the sky as he a bright blue light flashed out of his body; his nuclear pulse attack. The wave of energy moved out for a few yards and tore up whatever it touched.

Included in that was parts of Tirek's body, which were pained by the mere force of the wave and then burned by the heat it generated. Tirek screamed in agony as his magic faltered and Godzilla fell feet first back onto the ground. Finally free, Godzilla began swinging his fists across Tirek's face. For nearly the whole fight, Godzilla had been holding back so that he wasn't even fighting at half strength. Now Tirek had angered him to a boiling point and he was now fighting at full strength and power.

Tirek could instantly tell the difference because each mighty and powerful punch he took felt like it would just about take his head off. Godzilla's fists were flying faster than they had throughout this entire fight. They were so fast that every time it looked like he had only thrown one punch, he had actually thrown two. After seventeen right and left hooks, Godzilla finally stopped punching only so he could swing his tail around and smack it into the side of Tirek's body. Godzilla then took a moment to gaze at Tirek as he dropped down on his front knees.

The centaur tried to get back up, but only managed to get one hoof underneath him. Godzilla roared out as his fired his atomic breath, this time at full power. The cries of pain and agony Tirek let forth after feeling the full force of Godzilla's beam echoed on for miles. Several burning wounds, some even smoking, were left all over the centaur's body. Tirek felt like his whole body was about to fall apart or his heart was gonna burst from beating so hard, whichever came first.

Despite how much physical anguish Tirek felt, it wasn't the end of it for him. Godzilla's right hand wrapped around Tirek's throat as the King of Monsters grabbed the centaur and lifted him up over his head. Godzilla turned around and tossed away Tirek, who's screams echoed out as he sailed through the air. The tyrannical centaur flew for several hundred meters before finally crashing into the ground right next to the edge of a ravine.

For a moment or two, Tirek was actually unconscious. He had been knocked out cold by all the abuse he had just taken. Even when he came to and his eyes opened, Tirek didn't get back up right away. He didn't even know if he could get up because he no longer had feelings in some parts of his body. Everywhere else on his body, the centaur felt excruciating pain that actually made him want to just kill over and die. For a brief time, Tirek considered just giving up and begging for mercy since clearly he couldn't match up with Godzilla's incredible power.

But the magic stealer's stubborn evil mind would still not allow him to give up to any sort of foe, again especially when his rulership was on the line. He just couldn't do it; he could not surrender no matter what. The only way to stop Tirek was either to paralyze him, actually kill him, or somehow take back the power he stole. Deciding he wasn't going to give up at all, Tirek moved his body as best as he could and gingerly began to push himself back up to his hooves.

When the tyrant was finally up again, however, a bright light suddenly began shinning from the canyon Tirek was standing next to. The giant horned centaur turned to see a sight that was beyond his comprehension. Floating there in a giant orb of light was the six ponies Tirek had previously attempted to take out. Before Tirek was none other than the pony mares of the Mane Six, though not as he, or anyone else for that matter, remembered them. Though similar in many ways, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had also changed as well.

Those with wings now had bigger ones that appeared to be covered in different multi-colored rainbows. Also, everypony had little rainbow colored copies of their cutie marks all over them. Their manes and tails had grown to even greater lengths and some in different shapes while also gaining rainbow streaks through them. The Mane Six had unlocked the secret power hidden within the chest given to them by the Tree of Harmony. This was the Mane Six with their, even more powerful than before, Rainbow of Harmony powers with added new super rainbow forms.

Tirek gazed in shock at the sight before him, unaware of how the Mane Six could've gotten such power as they had now. Once that surprise subsided, Tirek snarled at the re-energized Mane Six before firing his attack magic beam at the rainbowfied ponies. Much to Tirek's disbelief, however, his beam didn't even touch him. It was held back by the orb of magical light around the Rainbow Mane Six that seemed just to come from their being there. Tirek ceased fire as he looked on in further disbelief.

"H- How is this possible?" Tirek asked. He snarled as he pointed and said, "You have no magic!"

"You're wrong, Tirek!" Twilight Sparkle said with a confident and determined smile that matched her friends'. "I may have given you my alicorn magic, but we carry within us the greatest magic of all!"

Godzilla's roar rang out through the air, making Tirek turn to see the King of Monsters himself coming up from behind. While Tirek stared in horror, Godzilla stopped approaching and looked up in amazement at the rainbowfied Mane Six. He had never seen his friends like this ever before in the time he had known them. What surprised him even more was how powerful they were, for he could feel their excess power flowing off of them. It was unlike anything Godzilla had ever felt from a pony before, even being more powerful than what Tirek was at that moment.

Godzilla turned his gaze to Tirek and smirked before stepping back to let his friends finish this conflict. The Kaiju King smiled up at his friends, who smiled back at him while he gave them a thumbs up. Tirek looked back to the Rainbow Mane Six only to be met with a purple beam of energy. Tirek screamed out as the beam burned and pushed into his very being. The purple beam was soon joined by several more different colored beams, which then combined into one giant rainbow wave.

As much as the beam hurt Tirek, he also felt it doing something he considered even worse. He felt all the magical power he had stolen being drained out of him and into the Rainbow Mane Six. Tirek wanted to yell in protest, but his voice was preoccupied screaming by how much pain he was feeling at that moment. Finally, all the magic had been taken from Tirek and he had shrunk back to the size he was when he first escape Tartarus. Godzilla was shocked to see the centaur that had once been as big as him was now a speck that would barely be noticed on his foot should he step on him.

When the light from the rainbow wave faded, Tirek was both socked and horrified to see he was back in his cell in Tartarus being guarded personally by Cerberus. He shuttered to think of what Haden would do to him now that he was back in the alicorn's domain. He feared the lord of the dead more than he even feared the giant three headed canine guarding him. The now near powerless centaur looked around in a nervous twitch for any little sound that could be Haden approaching or any shadow he could pop out of.

Meanwhile, Godzilla roared out in celebration before turning his smiling face to the Rainbow Mane Six who smiled back down at him.

"Thanks for keeping him busy for us, G!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Yeah, but now we got something we've gotta take care of!" Twilight Sparkle said.

Godzilla nodded understandingly and stepped back so he could watch the Mane Six take off. As the rainbowfied ponies levitated higher into the sky, the light around them changed from pure white to rainbow. An actual rainbow began circling around the orb of light before it erupted into a multicolored wave that spread out in a circular pattern. The rainbow circle stretched out far across the sky, following the Mane Six as they took off in different directions across Equestria.

Godzilla watched in amazement, for he had never seen anything like this before and didn't know if he would again. He was even more amazed when he felt the enormous power from this wave draining out into tiny little spots all over the land. Godzilla knew instantly that this was a result of the magic being returned to everypony. It moved the King of Monsters' heart to know that the rightful order of magic was being restored in his new homeland. He couldn't be any happier, especially since he got to play such a big part in it.

Godzilla was also amazed at how fast this was all happening. A trip all across Equestria that probably should've taken two full days at the least, several more at the most, was going by in mere seconds. It went by so fast, that it only seemed like fifteen seconds later when Godzilla saw the Mane Six returning in on their flying wave of light. Godzilla watched as the wave took the Mane Six back to the bottom of the ravine and then walked to the edge to see his friends had been taken into a cave.

Ten seconds later, Godzilla suddenly felt the ground start to lightly shake. His ears picked up the sound of ground breaking behind him. He looked to see a small section of the ground had cracked up just before a rainbow came flying up out of the crack. Godzilla watched the path of the beautiful light go on farther than even his eyes could see. Fascinated by this light, Godzilla began walking as fast as he could after the rainbow as it continued on across the sky.

The trail of colors ended up leading Godzilla to the edge of Ponyville where he watched the rainbow touchdown on the other end just outside the town. Nothing could prepare Godzilla for what happened next; of all other things that happened, this may have been the most surprising. Godzilla watched as a castle, an actual fully constructed _castle_ made of crystal and other materials rose up out of the ground. The King of Monsters couldn't believe that a castle, fully formed, not in need of any sort of construction was sprouting out of the ground like a plant already fully grown. Being as careful as he could, Godzilla walked around the outskirts of Ponyville and made his way over to the newly created castle.

When he finally arrived at his destination, Godzilla was surprised to see that this new castle came up passed his knees. As he was gaping at this new magically created structure, Godzilla noticed out of the corner of his eye several small lights appearing on the ground. He looked to see that the Mane Six, still in their super rainbow forms, had appeared out in front of the castle. They looked just as shocked as Godzilla was to see this new structure. Even when they transformed back into their normal selves a few seconds later, their shocked expressions did not change and they didn't even seem to notice Godzilla at first.

"Sweet Celestia!" Rarity let out in amazement as she raised a hoof to her mouth. "Are you all seeing what I'm seeing?"

Everypony nodded as they also vocally confirmed they were all seeing the same thing.

"But... who's is it?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight."

The Mane Six were all shocked to hear the voice of Princess Celestia speaking from behind them. They turned, not only to see the white furred alicorn herself, but several others as well. There was also her younger sister, the blue furred alicorn Princess Luna and their pink furred niece Princess Cadance. They were also joined by Spike, the dragon and Discord, who was at the back of the group smiling and waving.

"Mine?" Twilight Sparkle asked in disbelief.

"Yes, indeed," Celestia answered.

The two groups converged into one as all greeted each other warmly and expressed how happy they were everyone was alright. Their ears suddenly picked up the soft growls of Godzilla and looked to see the kaiju himself walking up a little bit closer to the group. They all smiled warmly to greet him as he did to greet them. Fluttershy flew up and hugged the end of Godzilla's snout while also nuzzling it.

"Thank you so much for helping us yet again, Godzilla," Fluttershy said.

"Seriously," Applejack added. "If you hadn't of shown up when ya did, we might all have been applesauce by now."

"Or dust," Rarity said.

"Or one big mess of-!"

"Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash called out. "I know this is gonna be strange, especially coming from me, but let's try to keep this pg thirteen, okay?"

"Alright," Pinkie Pie agreed.

"But how did you know we were in trouble?" Spike asked.

Godzilla roared, which Fluttershy then translated.

"He didn't."

"REALLY?" several ponies asked at the same time.

"Ooh, were you just coming over for a visit to say good day?" Rarity asked.

Godzilla shook his head as he softly roared.

"Then why _were_ you coming out this way?" Applejack asked.

Godzilla let out several different kind of roars to answer his friends and tell them what he was doing heading out their way. After he was finished, Fluttershy flew down to the rest of the group.

"Godzilla's senses told him about the magic draining Tirek was doing," Fluttershy translated. "He felt the magic being drained out of everypony and transferred to a single source, so he tried to investigate and followed the source of the magic drain. But then all of a sudden he felt whoever was draining the magic move from one end of Equestria clear over the other in only a second. He tried following the source of the magic stealing, who we know now was Tirek, but he disappeared to another part of Equestria again.

"Every time Godzilla would pick up the trail again, Tirek would suddenly end up in another part of Equestria no matter what Godzilla did."

"I think we can all guess who was responsible for that," Rainbow Dash said as she crossed her forelegs.

Everyone turned to Discord who looked away in shame. He was comforted, however, when Fluttershy reached out a hoof to his lion paw. The two smiled at each other happily, which was increased when everypony else gathered around him.

"Anyways, once Tirek had finally settled in a specific part of Equestria-"

"Namely, ours," Rarity chimed in.

"-Godzilla was able to track down Tirek which led him to finding us about to be attacked by him," Fluttershy finished up.

Everyone looked up to Godzilla who smiled down as he nodded to reaffirm that what Fluttershy had just said was accurate.

"Wait, so Godzilla can sense other creatures' power?" Pinkie Pie asked in amazement.

Everyone looked to see that the pink Earth pony had a strange device on the side of her head that covered up her left eye with colored glass. She was also wearing an orange martial arts gi.

"In a manner, yes," Twilight Sparkle said. "He can sense energy in general, whether it's from a living creature or not. See, I've been studying Godzilla a lot since the Kaiju Conflict ended and from what I could gather, I theorize that Godzilla is able to sense whenever there is a readied source of energy nearby. It's a part of how he tracks down food."

"He's looking for creatures to eat?" Rarity asked in horror.

"When sensing energy, no," Twilight Sparkle answered. "The energy itself is potential food. Haven't you all wondered why Godzilla doesn't eat as much as he should? It's because part of his nutrition comes from his body absorbing and actually metabolizing energy to help nourish his body. That's where part of his food comes from, the natural field of magical energy that surrounds Equestria, an almost endless supply of food for Godzilla.

"WOW!" several ponies said in amazement.

"Yup, it's quite an amazing discovery if I do say so myself," Twilight Sparkle said. "The rest of the power he absorbs is so he can charge all of the powers he's been shown to have like his breath attack."

"If only we could learn to do that," Rainbow Dash said. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about guys like Tirek just coming in and stealing our magic."

"Also, in case you're wondering, he still does requires eating actual food on occasion," Twilight said. "I've studied on all of this very hard to get facts to substantiate my claims. I can show you all my papers sometime-"

"Yeah, yeah, but later!" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "What matters is, G saved our bacon again. And thank Equestria for that!"

"Also that Tirek didn't steal his power," Applejack said. "If he had done that, he would've been darn near unstoppable."

"Say, Godzilla, I was wondering, could you have taken Tirek out anytime you wanted?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

Everyone looked on equally as curious as Godzilla gazed around at all of them. After a moment or two Godzilla nodded his head and growled that he probably could.

"Well then, why didn't ya?" Applejack asked.

Godzilla roared softly, which Fluttershy translated.

"First of all, he didn't want to kill Tirek... At least not until towards the end when Tirek really upset him. Also, he fought at less than half power to try and see that the fight wasn't quite as... _messy_ as all his fights with the kaiju before. He knew he could beat Tirek whenever he wanted to, he just didn't want to beat him too bad."

"Aww, you're all heart, darling," Rarity said as she hugged the end of one of Godzilla's toes. "I do hope he washes these things."

"Well, regardless of how and why you did what you did the way you did it, you still saved us in a big way again, Godzilla," Twilight Sparkle said as she beamed up at the Kaiju King. "We can't thank you enough for all the good you do for us. We love you, big guy."

Everyone spoke in agreement about how they felt for Godzilla, which made him beam as bright as he could. Godzilla softly roared to everyone, particularly to Twilight Sparkle.

"He says thank you and that he loves us, too," Fluttershy translated. "He also said it'll be his pleasure to continue protecting us for as long as we need him to. But he also says, right now he thinks we should take a look at this new castle, especially you, Twilight. He says he thinks it's yours, too and he's got a good feeling about it."

Twilight and everyone else looked up at Godzilla with smiling faces, which he responded to in kind.

"Well, then, if Godzilla has a good feeling about it, let's not waste another second just standing around here," Twilight Sparkle said. "Come on, everypony!"

Godzilla watched as everyone excitedly went off to explore the new castle. He watched everypony walk on until they had entered what would probably end up being Twilight's new home. Less than five minutes later, Godzilla looked out to see that everypony in Ponyville was coming to gaze at the new addition to their town like he was. He greeted them warmly with a soft roar, a big smile, and a wave of his hand. All in the crowd were down right giddy to see the King of Monsters standing before them.

All of a sudden, much to everyone's surprise, including Godzilla's, music started playing in the air. That's what it seemed like, too, that the music just started playing out of thin air. Everyone looked to see the castle's doors swing open to reveal the Mane Six smiling out to greet everyone. They were accompanied by the others who walked into the castle with them before, Spike, Celestia, Cadance, Luna, and Discord.

" _Each one of us has something special, that makes us different, that makes us rare_ ," Twilight Sparkle sang out, making all onlookers beam with joy.

" _We have a light that shines within us, that we were always meant to share_ ," Fluttershy sang out as she flew up and high hoofed Rainbow Dash.

As the crowd of ponies walked into the castle, Princess Luna looked up at Godzilla and her horn started glowing. Suddenly a glow came around Godzilla's eyes and he was suddenly able to see everything from Luna's point of view. Because of this he was able to see when Luna went back into the castle that the Mane Six were all singing and dancing together as everypony else looked on happily.

" _And when we come together, combine the light that shines within_. _There is nothing we can do_. _There is no battle we can't win_. _When we come together, there'll be a star to guide the way_. _It's inside us everyday_. _See it now-how_. _See it now-how_.

" _Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine_ ( _shine_ ). _Let the rainbow remind you that forever this will be our time_."

Suddenly a rainbow appeared and circled the room everypony was in before flying out of the castle and zooming across the sky. Only thirty seconds later the rainbow returned to the room it spawned in. It flew around Discord who smiled happily at all the ponies smiling back at him. Suddenly a bouquet of flowers appeared in Discord's paw which he then extended to Celestia. The rainbow maned alicorn smiled gratefully to Discord, who responded with a wink of his eye.

" _Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine_ ," Twilight Sparkle sang to finish the song.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! I'll bet no one saw this coming. Yeah, I decided to do this story since "Our Friend, Godzilla" takes place before the 4th Season of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" begins, it would make sense for Godzilla to show up when Equestria really needs him. I figured this is one of those times. And yeah, a giant, Godzilla-sized magic stealing centaur is definitely one of those times they need him. I hope you all end up enjoying this story, please let me know what you think of this short one shot with a review. Also, don't be afraid to give any criticisms, so long as you do it constructively. Also, be sure and let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have missed so I can correct them to the best of my abilities. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.**


End file.
